Some mobile phone applications can also be used to measure a person's pulse rate by, for example, placing the finger on the top of the flash and the camera lens and tracking the variation in brightness. Other mobile phone applications can be used to measure a person's breathing rate by placing phone on the chest and breathing heavily.